


[podfic] Grace

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, length: 30-60 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace: a manifestation of favor, especially by a superior.</p><p>Legacy AU: The security programs have off-Grid mods on at least a few batons because Clu isn't stupid. Release Rinzler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295322) by [1shinymess (magpie4shinies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/pseuds/1shinymess). 



> This was recorded for Virtual Tron Con, w00t! Thank you to the author, 1shinymess, for taking a chance and letting me record this story. I had a blast!

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:41:14 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2011/Tron/Grace.mp3) | **Size:** 37.7 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---


End file.
